


someone you loved

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [24]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Peggy's POV, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Peggy saw the way Daisy and Daniel are with each other. She's happy for them. She just wished that Steve would come back too.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	someone you loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So, this is in Peggy's POV, and let me tell you. It's bloody hard to write. I hope I did alright. Also, this story is in the 21st Century. Basically, Peggy, Daniel, Jack, Rose and Samberly are a SHIELD team at more or less the same time as Coulson's team. SHIELD is still up and running, and Fury is alive. Please don't think too much about the timeline or anything. I just wrote this quickly because of a thought I had while listening to the song, so I didn't fully think of everything. I wanted Peggy to sort of give Daisy the shovel talk like how Mack gave Daniel the shovel talk in 7x11 because I feel like Daniel's been hurt before too (different kind of pain, but pain is pain nonetheless). Anyways, hope you'll enjoy either way. The song is "Someone You Loved" by Lewis Capaldi.

The greater good had always gnawed at Peggy. Sacrificing everything for the world is no big surprise. She had lost someone once. For the greater good. She had lost the love of her life. And she never thought she would move on. So, when the world needed saving, she got right down to business. 

She formed a team. A team that consists of Thompson, Rose, Samberly, and of course, Daniel Sousa. The five of them had been working together for a year when Peggy started dating Daniel. She loved him. But when a mission had gone awry, he placed himself in the line of fire and got hurt. She lost a love once before. She didn’t want another to add onto the list. 

They broke up. But they were able to work closely again after the 3 months Daniel went away on sabbatical. The team is solid. They had each other’s backs. Daniel didn’t stop worrying about her. She knew that she must’ve broken his heart. But she knew it was for the best. 

Then, about 3 years later, they were told that they would be teaming up with another SHIELD team. Coulson’s team. Peggy had heard of them. They were the ones who handled Hydra and aliens. Peggy’s team would normally handle 0-8-4s. So, when Fury assigned the two teams together, Peggy knew that it must’ve been an important mission. Something that had to do with 0-8-4s, aliens, or Hydra. 

They all met in the Hub. What was odd, however, was the way Daniel greeted a certain agent. As if he knew who she is. In fact, the way he greeted the entire team was as if they were old friends. 

“Who the hell are you?” The brunette agent asked, with a smile displayed on her face. 

“Who I am is on a need-to-know basis.” He replied while raising one eyebrow and a smirk. Huh. Daniel Sousa can smirk. She knew _that_ , of course. But she hadn’t seen him doing it with strangers. Or maybe, these people aren’t strangers to him. 

“Oh will you two stop reenacting it _every_ single time?” Another brunette said. She’s British. A slightly different accent than Peggy’s, though. Must be from a different part of England, she mused. 

“They’ll never stop, Jemma. I tried stopping them to only get smashed with whipped cream on my face.” Scottish accent. 

Peggy cleared her throat and introduced herself to the other team. “Hello, I’m—”

“Agent Peggy Carter. I am a massive fan, Agent Carter. I’ve heard about your missions. You’re legendary. Especially in the Academy.” The British brunette, Jemma, shook her hand vigorously. 

“Alright, Jemma, stop. You’re making her uncomfortable.” The Scottish man said. 

“Right. Well. It’s nice to meet you all.” Peggy added, giving them all a smile. 

“Agent Carter. Agent Phil Coulson here. And this—” He gestured to the other 4 agents. “—is my team.” He pointed to the brunette who’s standing really close to Daniel. “This is Agent Daisy Johnson.” Then, his thumb went over to the British woman and the Scottish man. “These are Fitzsimmons.”

“I’m Fitz.”

“I’m Simmons. But the team calls me Jemma.”

“And _this_ , is Agent Melinda May.” Agent Coulson tilted his head to the other member of his team. 

Peggy nodded. “This is Agent Thompson, and Rose and that is Samberly.” She introduced her own team. “And that’s Agent Sousa, but you all seem to know him.” Her curiosity seeped through her tone.

“I—uh—helped them with a mission every now and then.” Daniel answered her unsaid question. 

“Yeah. _Helped_. Without you, we would most probably be in a blackhole by now.” Agent Johnson said. 

“Well, you give me too much credit, Daisy. Without _you_ , I’d probably be dead.” He replied. _Oh._ Peggy thought. The way he looked at Agent Johnson. That’s familiar. It’s the way Steve would look at her before he went MIA. It’s a look that she had never seen on Daniel’s face. _Oh_. Then, she saw the way the other team looked at them. Fondness. They have baggage. Every one of them. But their eyes and demeanor told her that they faced through it all together. Like family do. 

“Right then. Shall we head onto the mission?” Peggy steered the conversation back to the problem at hand. She saw how every member of both teams nodded, determined. 

*

It was odd, Peggy mused. To have someone so similar but vastly different to herself. Agent Johnson had placed herself in the line of fire to save the entire team. She used her powers to, _what’s the term she used_ , quake the plane apart, taking the enemy down. Agent May was able to find her in the middle of the ocean after the plane was turned to debris. To dust, essentially. 

They placed her in a hyperbaric chamber. Agents Fitz and Simmons made sure that she was alright. And while she was recovering, Daniel took it upon himself to stay right beside her. Peggy was baffled. She hadn’t seen this side of Daniel before. He barely uttered a word to anyone. Eyes trained on the chamber; arms crossed. He must’ve been out of his mind with worry. 

She saw him the way he was with her when she took a rebar across her abdomen. He’s the kind of man who would take care of the people he loves. But Peggy didn’t need that kind of worry. She could always take care of herself. She didn’t need anyone telling her to take some rest, or take a breather, as they would say. She and Steve understood each other in that way. 

Hours went by, they were on their way back to the Hub after a successful mission, when she saw Agent Johnson awake and walking. Daniel’s there, slightly behind her, acting as a shadow. 

Peggy was making tea in the plane’s makeshift kitchen when she heard them talking. 

“You should be resting, Dais.” 

“I know. But it’s suffocating in there. Besides, I’m made of tougher stuff, Danny boy.” She teased.

Daniel scoffed. “I know you are, _Quake_.” There’s a joke in his tone. “But it doesn’t mean you don’t need help picking yourself back up.” He murmured softly.

“Thank you. But right now, I just want to have some coffee and wallow in self-pity.”

“Oh please. You _know_ you shouldn’t pity yourself. You’re one of the strongest people I know. You blew up a _plane_. And came back _alive_.” He said with so much admiration in his voice. 

She chuckled. “Yeah, well. It gets exhausting. Being strong all the time.” 

“And that’s what I’m here for. When you need someone to lean on.” 

“Yeah. I guess you are.” 

_ Oh _ . Peggy realized that Daniel had never fitted anyone better than Daisy. Peggy’s happy for them. She hoped that they’ll get together eventually, if they haven’t already. All she ever wanted for Daniel was happiness. And now, watching and listening to those two, she knows that he’ll be alright. He’ll be _more_ than alright. But Daniel’s still a good friend of hers. And she doesn’t want to see him hurt. Especially after she had hurt him herself. 

She had missed another part of their conversation while she was waffling around in her head. Daisy found a way for Daniel to rest and she made her way to the kitchen, where Peggy is. 

“Agent Johnson. Tea?” She asked.

“Oh. Agent Carter. I didn’t know that anyone else is up aside from Daniel and May.” Daisy’s surprised. 

“I couldn’t sleep. Here.” Peggy placed a cup of tea in front of Daisy.

“Oh. Thank you. But I thought I’d just have some coffee.”

“Tea is much better after a fight like that.” Peggy smiled.

“Okay. Thank you.” She responded.

They sipped their teas for a beat, in silence. 

“So, Agent Johnson—”

“Daisy. Please. Call me Daisy.”

“Then you should call me Peggy.”

“Okay. Sorry, you were saying?” Daisy brought the conversation back.

“Right. Daisy. You and Daniel. Are you planning to be with him in a romantic sense?” Peggy prides herself of her blunt nature. It gets the job done faster. 

“I—uhh—” She choked on her tea as she spluttered. “—I—what?”

“You and Daniel. Are you two already in a relationship?”

“No! No.” She’s flustered.

“Well, do you like him in that sense?”

“In wh-what sense?”

“Daisy. Stop stalling. You know exactly what I meant.” Peggy said.

“I—okay. I _may_ have some feelings for him. But it doesn’t mean he feels the same. Obviously, because of, you know—”

“I’m not following.”

“Well. You. He told me you two dated in the past. I don’t know if you know this, but I don’t think he’s moved on.” 

“Daisy. To be frank, we didn’t work. And trust me, he feels the same as you do.”

“Really?” Daisy squeaked, then she cleared her throat. “Really? How can you tell?” 

“The way he looks at you. And he did stay on your bedside the entire time you were in the chamber.” Peggy explained. 

“I—he would do that for anyone.” Daisy denied.

“Daisy. He wouldn’t. I know Daniel. And so do you. His actions would always speak louder than words. He cares for you. Do you care for him?” She asked.

“Of _course_ , I do. I just—the last guy who I cared for—he died. I don’t want this to end up the same way. Everyone I love either ends up dead, or a traitor, or they _leave_. We have a good thing going on.”

“But it might be better. Not every relationship will be the same. Sometimes, sometimes it would only take one man, or woman, to show you what it means to be in love.” Peggy wistfully explained.

“You sound like you speak from experience.”

Peggy could only smile at the observation. “Well, wisdom comes from experience.”

“Who was he?” Peggy’s smile dropped. “I mean—I don’t mean to intrude. You don’t have to—”

“Steve. He went MIA after a mission.”

“Steve. Rogers? Captain America?” Daisy’s eyes were wide. 

“Yes.” She chuckled. “What a silly name.” 

Daisy huffed. “What is it with your team and superhero names? It’s not our fault that the press calls us that.” 

Peggy was flooded with realization. Daniel found _Quake_ hilarious the way she found _Captain America_ as comical. “Right. But Daisy, Daniel’s been through a lot. And I know you have, too. I don’t want to see him hurt. We may not have worked, but he is still a dear friend. Take care of each other. That’s what you do, isn’t it?”

“I—yes. It is.”

“Good. And don’t hurt him, will you?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Peggy nodded. Happy with how it went. Happy that Daniel would have someone like Daisy in a way she never could be for him. 

*

Watching those two holding hands, looking bashful when they landed in the Hub, Peggy was filled with a sense of longing. She wants someone to know, to have, to hold. The way those two are to each other, the way she used to have with Steve. She liked the way he numbed her pain. He didn’t brush it aside or treat her as less. He acknowledged that she’s a strong and independent woman. She didn’t need to be treated like glass. He understood that. 

Now, as the day bleeds into nightfall, she’s back in her apartment, and he’s not there. She let her guard down after being happy with him, and then he went missing. Presumably died. She was getting used to being someone he loved, and he’s gone. 

She tends to close her eyes when it hurts sometimes, and the way she used to fall into his arms, knowing that they’re together. She knew she’ll be safe until he comes back. She’ll be ready for him. 

A month after that mission with Agent Coulson’s team, she found herself walking on the Brooklyn bridge. She saw something. _Impossible_. There he was. In all his glory. Standing on the other side of the bridge with nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He smiled at her. Maybe she’ll get her dance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Peggy's in character enough. And I had to give her a happy ending. Seriously. I can't not write a not happy ending. Thank you for reading!


End file.
